<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cloakie gets it done! by cutebutpsyco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337418">Cloakie gets it done!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco'>cutebutpsyco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Cloak of Levitation's POV, Cloakie and Friday are friends, Cloakie and Mjolnir are friends, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Ironstrange Secret Santa, M/M, give the Cloak it's own tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>IRONSTRANGE SECRET SANTA ||</b> <i>Cloakie couldn’t deny it: Mjolnir’s Master, who was an Asgardian, wasn’t small, and also the men with the old souls didn’t seem small to Cloakie, but they weren’t completely humans, from what it could say from their auras. And, even if Cloakie knew that humans came in different shapes (Stephen was tall, for example), it was clear that tiny ones were his master's favourites. </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>IronStrange Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cloakie gets it done!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead/gifts">Potterhead</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my gift for the Ironstrange Secret Santa Exchange. As always, it started in a way, and then it went completely apeshit because that's how my fics usually work and I'm really sorry if the prompt is kinda more like an idea, but it has all you asked for (I'd like to add a bit of spicy smut to it, but it just didn't start that way, so it'll come something sooner). </p><p>My giftee's prompt was <i>Cloak of Levitation taking a liking to Tony and absolutely refusing to leave him. Exasperated Stephen goes off to do his things without his cloak.</i><br/>I really hope you'll like my take on this =) </p><p>As always, nothing belongs to me and this isn't beta-d</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t like it liked the stupid nickname one of its master’s humans gave it. <i>Cloakie</i> was stupid, childish and way too happy for it. But the human, well, the human was a completely different thing.<br/>Actually, all the humans of its master were different things.</p><p>He had lots of them — well, Cloakie wasn’t surprised because the Master was a human himself — and it knew it met them all, even the ones Stephen would have spared it, like the humans and the aliens on Titan. Cloakie knew Stephen would have rather not have to meet them. Not because he didn’t like the Guardians, but because seeing them again made him think of Titan, and he felt responsible for what happened there. <br/>Anyway, being by Stephen’s - its human - side, meant that it knew that he loved tiny humans even if, according to Mjolnir, all the humans were tiny. </p><p>Cloakie couldn’t deny it: Mjolnir’s Master, who was an Asgardian, wasn’t small, and also the men with the old souls didn’t seem small to Cloakie, but they weren’t completely humans, from what it could say from their auras. And, even if Cloakie knew that humans came in different shapes (Stephen was tall, for example), it was clear that tiny ones were his master's favourites. </p><p>The first tiny human it met was called Christine (it already knew Wong and was just happy that his human was friends with the librarian). Christine was a female human, and Stephen cared a lot about her. She was always nice with him and with Cloak as well, and the relic knew she was pretty even if it couldn’t see her. She helped Stephen when the Ancient One fell, she was by his side and she stayed when he told her he didn’t want her to go away from his life. Maybe she didn’t understand magic, but she was nice and kind with Stephen. And she treated Cloak as she did with every other human being. </p><p>Stephen and Christine loved each other, and Cloakie loved to wrap itself around her shoulders. It was nice to spend time with Christine and Stephen and Cloak loved the fact that she started to use it as a blanket during cold nights. </p><p>Another Stephen’s human who the Cloak liked was a little ball on energy. Cloak knew who that person was, it was one of the few humans Stephen met during Titan who he didn’t regret having met. His name was Peter and the Cloak didn't really understand if he was tiny because that was his height or because he was a baby. It couldn’t tell. He didn’t seem so young, from his aura, surely older than a child, despite everyone around him still calling him “kid”. Cloak had no idea, and it never liked being confused about stuff, so he decided that probably they called Peter kid to show him their affection. Not that it really understood why. There were so many things Cloak still didn’t know about humans, it was weird to understand them and try to figure out how they worked with themselves and with the others around them. </p><p>And then there was another tiny person, the one who named the Cloak Cloakie. The one that, at first, the Cloak didn’t even like, despite him having an amazing ass - it was weird that it was the first thing Stephen noticed about the latest of his tiny human friends - which the relic decided to slap just because it could feel the frustration in Stephen’s thought at the man leaning against the Cauldron of Cosmos. Neither Strange nor the Cloak, thought, expected for the man to actually appreciate it. Wong never did. </p><p>The cloak could tell that its human liked the tiny man a lot and did everything in its power to help them out. Even if the only accomplishment he got in return was that stupid nickname which still was better than outerwear or “pretty carpet” It wasn’t a carpet, carpets were boring and way less stylish than the Cloak was. But it only took it some weeks to see who was the real person behind that façade. And the Cloak found itself to recognize someone extremely similar to its human. </p><p>Maybe this was the reason why Stephen was so attracted by the genius even if he wasn’t going to admit it anytime soon. Honestly, the only other humans who seemed to have realized that were Mjolnir’s human and Peter. The other relic told the Cloak that Thor thought the two men’s souls were already bonded in romantic intercourse and was seriously surprised when the Cloak denied it, while the kid spent a lot of the time he casually found himself at the Sanctum complying with it about how could so intelligent men being so oblivious of the reciprocate feelings. The Cloak wished it had an answer or could say anything to humans at all because it was clear that Peter wanted an answer from it. It was kind of sad, being able to understand them but not being understood by anyone but its own human. And it wasn’t even like Stephen really understood it, it was mostly Cloak’s perseverance that became a sort of language spoken just by the two of them. </p><p>And, maybe, just maybe, that was the key! Being an absolute pain in the ass for both Stephen and Tony Stark until they would have realized how much they meant for each other, Cloak thought, silently thanking Peter because he was the one who gave it the idea. It just needed the right moment to get into action, a moment which presented itself not later than a couple of days later. </p><p>Which, apparently, was going to be another interminable Avengers meeting. The Cloak couldn’t tell whose, between itself and Stephen was more annoyed with that, but this one, apparently, was because of some celebration of certain kinds of humans. The Cloak couldn’t tell, it heard Wong calling it Christmas while speaking with other Sorcerers before the relic met its human. Stephen didn't seem too excited about it, but once again, it wasn’t the Cloak’s problem. No, it was just going to have so that Stephen’s tiny human and the Sorcerer could actually stop to dance around. Nicknaming a Sorcerer’s relic was a huge step if you asked the Cloak, and while it didn’t like a lot being called Cloakie, it could just pretend it did, so that Stephen could see. Even if he seemed to be extremely blind. </p><p>So the Cloak waited until Stephen was on the other side of the portal to wrap itself around Stark’s shoulders. It wasn’t like it was waiting to see anyone else coming to greet them - or better, the Cloak knew that Stark was greeting Stephen and it just happened to be on the way, but it didn’t matter, not at that moment - and a moment later he could feel the man tense for a moment before relaxing into its hug, one hand running on the relic’s soft fabric in a way the Cloak particularly liked. The relic could feel Stephen’s murderous glance on itself, but it didn’t care. Stephen needed to understand that they were meant for each other and that he couldn’t hide his feeling, not to his relic, at least, and if wrapping around the receiving end of those feelings was how it wanted to show him, well, it wasn’t like the Cloak had lots of ways to show it in the first place. </p><p>And it knew it was doing a good job when the Spider-Kid walked by to high-five it, receiving a soft squeeze of his wrist because Peter was a ball of happiness and the Cloak realized that it was difficult to resist the urge to protect that bright aura. The party seemed to be about giving and receiving and the Cloak, after ages of being closed in a glass cage, understood that, nowadays, every party and celebration seemed to be about that. It didn’t mind, even if frequently asked itself if it was somehow against the rule of the detachment of material possessions Agamotto gave to his Order. Not that it cared. Stephen seemed happy after one of his humans gave him a little something and so the Cloak decided that it was a good thing for ITS human. </p><p>Which was why it ruffled in pure enjoyment, still on Stark’s shoulders, when Stephen opened the present from the billionaire himself. It was a simple bracelet, similar to the one it saw Christine wearing when she came to the Sanctum for Stephen’s day of birth, with a little shiny screen that it up every now and then. It was pretty, black and silver, sleek and easy to hide under the leather braces Stephen used to stabilize his hands while performing magic. </p><p>“A StarkWatch,” Stephen whispered. “Tony, you didn’t have to…”</p><p>“Shush,” Stark interrupted him. “It’s not a StarkWatch, well, technically the hardware is inspired by the StarkWatch X,” He turned to look at another person, a young girl who was starting to be more and more around Peter. The Cloak wondered if she was going to be added in the list of Stephen’s tiny humans even if she wasn’t tiny at all. “Still unreleased Miss Jones. But, once again, the software is much more complicated. Friday, wake up your sister, will you?”</p><p>Everyone in the room seemed to feel silent and the Cloak couldn’t tell why, but it was like what Tony just said was something important. A moment later, the screen of Stephen’s watch lit up and a voice came from it, a female voice with a nice Irish lilt which sounded just as much Cloakie’s friend Friday when she was younger. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr Strange,” The voice said, and before anyone could say anything, an orange portal opened in the middle of the room and Wong walked through it. </p><p>“Stephen,” He almost yelled. “Dimensional breach, we need your help.”</p><p>The Cloak had time to see through the portal and realize that there wasn’t anything for it to be needed so when Stephen moved his hand to call it, the fabric didn’t move from Stark’s shoulders. “Now?” The Sorcerer asked, sounded extremely annoyed, then rolled his eyes to the ceiling and just crossed the damn thing. </p><p>--</p><p>Five hours later, after Friday informed him that the Sorcerers didn’t need his or the Avengers’ help, Tony was trying to fight against the very stubborn Cloak of Levitation which decided to stay around his shoulders for the entire time. It wasn’t unpleasant, and he gave Stephen an AI so, yeah, maybe it was a weird Christmas present: understand how funny it was living with a sentient piece of outerwear. </p><p>He couldn’t tell, but when Tony understood that the wizard wasn’t going to join them back for the rest of the party, he decided that it was about time to return the overexcited puppy Stephen wore on his shoulders also because the wizard might need it. So the billionaire let the suit get over his body and Cloakie secured around his own shoulders and explained to the others that he was just going to check on the Sanctum, he would have been back soon. </p><p>Greenwich Village was lit up with little strings of yellow lights, all the same outside the doors and on the trees and it seemed like that particular part of New York came out from a cheesy romcom movie. Not something that Tony would have willingly watched, but the secret of the secrets, Hawkeye had a sweet spot for those and he always forced his teammates to suffer through the predictable plot of a stupid love movie every given occasion. Not that Tony was thinking about the idea of making a great romantic gesture in the middle of the street to get to the wizard, no, he never thought of Stephen in that way, except when he did, and well, this was very, very often. But that was a thought for another moment, apparently, because the Cloak all but started to drag him, suit and everything - and he really hoped nobody in the block was looking outside their window - toward the entrance of the Sanctum. </p><p>Not wanting all the people around to recognize him immediately, he rapidly jogged up from the stairs retreating the armour back inside of the Arc Reactor. It didn’t take long for the door to swing open on its own volition and, a moment later, Tony stepped inside of the New York Sanctum. Tony had started to come and go from the place more and more frequently after they defeated Thanos. It wasn’t because the man who lived it gave Tony the idea of being really lonely, not at all, he just needed a lot of answers to questions about magic, or that was what he was telling himself. So he walked inside of it, moving around to reach a room where he thought Stephen could be, half dragged and half guided by the Cloak. </p><p>Strange was in the kitchen, the smell of disinfectant strong in the room while he was wiping away blood from his right arm. Once again, the Cloak pushed Tony forward and he made a show of clearing his throat to signal his presence to the doctor. </p><p>“Oh,” Strange said, his features morphed into a pained expression. “Here it is, the traitor.”</p><p>Tony looked confused for a beat of the eyes before remembering the red fabric was still draped around him and that was probably what Stephen was speaking to. One of the helms of Cloakie raised as if waving to its owner and the man rolled his steel-blue eyes to the ceiling. Tony decided to save the relic from the moment. He knew it usually had good intentions and was just being friendly. “Can I help you?”</p><p>Stephen groaned and nodded a moment later, probably swallowing his pride so the billionaire crossed the space which was dividing them and crouched down in front of Stephen, starting to help him. The gash wasn’t really deep, but it was bleeding and very likely hurt like hell. Stark, used to mending his own injuries, finished to clean it and then wrapped his arm in gauze before raising his eyes to look at the Sorcerer’s face, extremely conscious of how close the two of them were. </p><p>And that was the moment when it happened: the Cloak, still stubbornly on Tony’s shoulders, pushed the genius up until his face was so close to Strange’s that he could see every multicoloured shade in the other man’s eyes and the delicious blush that was spreading on his cheeks. Tony wanted to say something but, for once in his entire life, he didn’t have any words coming out when he opened his mouth, and not only because at that moment either Stephen himself or yet another piece of red fabric - Tony couldn’t tell and he saw the flash of red in his peripheral view - closed the small distance between them and he found himself kissing the wizard. Something he never, ever, dreamed about. </p><p>--</p><p>The Cloak was trying not to do a little happy dance. It really wanted to, but it was a thousand years old relic, and thousands of years old relics didn’t do that much. It didn’t matter if their tall humans finally got to kiss the tiny humans they’ve been pining for ages. But it was happy. Stephen was happy too, even if a little bit confused, and while it couldn’t really understand Stark’s feelings as it did with its human, well, it knew very few things about humankind, but devouring each other’s faces was something happy humans usually did, wasn’t it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!</p><p><b>wanna say hi?</b> come on tumblr <a href="http://myrxellabaratheon.tumblr.com/">@myrxellabaratheon</a> and <a href="http://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/">@ironstrange-is-the-endgame</a><br/><b>do you want a fic written by me?</b> Click on my Ironstrange Tumblr and follow the instructions in the pinned post.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>